


Gonna Love You Like

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recent drabbles written for memes. As usual, most are AoKise.</p><p>1. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.”<br/>2. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”<br/>3. "Wanna dance?"<br/>4. "... If you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”<br/>5. “Come over here and make me.”<br/>6. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”<br/>7. "Should I leave you two alone?" (NijiHimu)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.”

And just when he thinks he has won, Aomine smiles at him. It’s more a grin than a smile, really. It’s bright and cheeky and makes him remember hot summer days spent playing basketball until it has become so unbearably warm that they have to stop to get water and ice cream. It also reminds him of simpler times and innocent camaraderie and a part of him remembers the soft shyness of first loves and adolescent fumblings. It’s sweet and irresistible and slowly, unwillingly Kise finds himself giving in in the face of that special, singular smile.

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had,” he says because just because he’s giving in doesn’t mean he’s making it that easy.

He sighs like it’s such a chore. “Of course I’m in.”

And that smile brightens even more like the sun and Kise almost looks away.


	2. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

Kise’s been quiet for a while now and Aomine doesn’t know why. Immediately, he starts wondering if he’s done anything wrong in the past few minutes that passed since they entered the restaurant and ordered their food.  Aomine honestly doesn’t have a clue. He’s dressed nicely, hasn’t done anything embarrassing or stupid yet…

“What?” He asks, frowning at Kise who’s sitting in front of him with that resting bitch face.

“Nothing,” Kise answers normally enough but Aomine knows it’s not nothing.

“Did I say something wrong? Do something wrong?” Aomine may act like an asshole a lot of the time but he does care about Kise and they’re on a date after forever. He doesn’t want to mess this up.

He watches as Kise looks back at him with that look and then averts his eyes, eyebrows knitting in a more pronounced frown. “No, it’s not you.”

“Ha?”

“Nothing! It’s nothing. It’s stupid…” Kise insists as his tone softens as he goes on, shifting from snappish to what sounds like embarrassment.

Aomine is of course not going to let it go just like that. “What’s stupid?”

“Aominecchi, just let it go.” Kise’s whining now and Aomine’s really intrigued.

“Oi.”

And then Kise’s cheek puffs and he looks like a baby that dropped its bottle. “It’s the waitress.”

Aomine blinks. “What about the waitress?”

“Nothing.”

“Are you jealous because she’s got such clear skin or whatever?”

“What? Excuse _you_ , her skin is not—“

Right on cue, the waitress returns with their food and Kise shuts up. They stop speaking as the food is laid out before them and Aomine even bothers to be nice and thanks her. The waitress gives him a smile and Aomine notices that she’s actually kind of pretty.

“Will that be all, Sir?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

She leaves and Aomine turns back toward Kise to find his boyfriend with the bitch face again, watching her go like the waitress put something in his soup.

“…What is your problem?” Aomine tries to say it with less bite because that look on Kise’s face is actually kind of scary.

“I told you. It’s nothing.” Kise nonchalantly puts his napkin over his lap. He smiles at Aomine and it’s the fakest thing he’s ever seen. “Shall we eat?”

“What did she ever do to you?” Aomine asks even as he picks up his fork. “You look like you could kill her.”

Kise stirs his soup a bit. “Of course not.”

“You know I was joking about you being jealous of the waitress, right?”

Kise eats his soup and ignores him.

And slowly, somehow it just clicks.

“Wait a minute. _Are_ you jealous?”

“I told you it’s nothing!”

But Kise’s cheeks are pink and he looks like a petty, angry toddler and Aomine just knows it cannot be anything else.

“…You’re jealous of her skin?”

“No, idiot, I’m jealous because of you!” Kise says a bit louder and Aomine almost wants to duck because what if he starts throwing his croutons at him. “Now shut up and just eat, will you?”

It’s probably a good idea to remember not to come back to this restaurant ever again.


	3. "Wanna dance?"

It has come to that point in a party where he has no idea why he’s there and what he’s supposed to be doing. He probably should stop drinking from the cups that people keep on pushing into his hand, though. He has a feeling what’s in them is the reason why he’s feeling very warm and very conscious of the sand under his bare feet. Also the only reason why he’s got his eyes fixed on Kise who’s in the middle of a sea of people, all slippery shiny and gyrating slowly to [an old Koda Kumi song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=or3UGPQ2ho0).

Kise looks tanned from being under the sun for some time and Aomine wonders idly if he’ll taste salty like the ocean he’s been playing in or like coconut because of all that sunscreen he made Aomine put on him hours ago. Aomine has no idea but he’s thinking of these things and thinks nothing wrong or weird at the idea of lapping his tongue along his far-too-pretty former team mate’s collarbone.

And Kise’s shirtless and coming toward him with that bright, sunny smile.

“Hey, Aominecchi!” Kise says when he’s near enough and Aomine stares at him because he’s even shinier up close. “Wanna dance?”

Aomine blinks slowly. “Do I have to?”

Kise pouts mutinously. “Yes, you have to.”

Aomine thinks he’d rather lean close and take a bite of that lip but he figures Kise probably won’t like that. Sighing, he puts the half empty cup he’s got in his hand somewhere (a table? A hand? He doesn’t know, doesn’t care) and takes Kise’s hand in his instead.

“Fine,” he says, tangling fingers with Kise's easily, “since you asked so nicely.”


	4. "... If you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, random Co-Stars!AU.

If anyone cares to ask him to be actually honest about what he really thinks about his co-star, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta will have a lot to say and not a lot of them are flattering things. Because Aomine Daiki is talented and, yes, fine, hot, but he is also rude, egotistical and just plain _mean_.

Which makes it the absolute worst when he suddenly finds himself awake and not knowing what happened with Aomine too close and invading his personal space. He remembers running lines and feeling irritated again because Aomine is finding fault with the script _again_ and that means he’s going to want a rewrite and Kise has just had enough. He’s juggling his modelling and singing career on top of being in this show and Aomine being a diva is not helping his stress levels at all. They’re already pretty high at this point and he really needs a break but who even has time for that?

And now here he is and Aomine’s face is too near his own and Kise is just stopping himself so hard from smacking it.

“What are you doing?” Kise demands, eyes narrowing. “Get away from me.”

As usual, whatever bitchiness he throws at Aomine just gets ignored like it’s not worth his time. The asshole even has the grace to smirk in his face.

“You fainted straight into my arms.” Aomine says oh so nonchalantly and Kise refuses to acknowledge how nice that voice sounds so close to his ear. “You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

And so Kise does smack him because he really is asking for it.


	5. “Come over here and make me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More from the Broken Boyband AU which I have other drabbles for in my [other drabble collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1865580/chapters/4015785).

The lights are bright onstage and Kise barely sees the crowd but he can feel its energy, hear the screams and cheers, and it’s moments like this when he feels like his life is perfect. He’s sweaty, his clothes are sticking to his skin, and he’s been singing and dancing for an hour already but he’s far from tired, far from burned out, and he feels like he could fly.  

His solo portion for this concert is almost over, his song ending in a hyped cheer and a dynamic pose, but still he flashes a beaming grin at his audience who love him and expect no less than sunshine and light from the resident Golden Boy.

As his fans cheer, he lifts his hand and waves wide and with energy so that even those at the back can see it though there’s a large screen behind him aiding the effort. Kise doesn’t mind giving his all even if he doesn’t necessarily have to.

“Thank you!” he says into the mic, still waving, beaming and blowing a kiss before starting to turn to head backstage.

Except he doesn’t get far because a voice calls out,

“Oi, Kise. Where do you think you’re going?”

The arena explodes into more cheers and Kise finds himself smiling even more before he turns back around.

“E? Aominecchi?”

And standing up on an elevated portion of the stage is Aomine and he seems to be waiting for him. He’s holding his own microphone and giving him that very familiar unimpressed expression.

“Don’t ‘e? Aominecchi?’ me.” Aomine imitates him and Kise finds himself pouting.

“I don’t sound like that!”

“Yes, you do.” Aomine talks over his whining and the protesting crowd. “Now where are you going? Don’t tell me you forgot. We practiced this.”

Now, this portion of this concert is obviously staged. It’s part of the program, a segue into Aomine’s solo portion, but that doesn’t mean Kise doesn’t enjoy it any less. He enjoys sharing the stage with his fellow bandmates and Aomine most of all. This is one of his favorite parts of the show and it shows as he throws himself into it with gusto.

“E? Of course I remember! Aominecchi and I are singing together!”

More screams and Kise practically skips toward his bandmate who is now rolling his eyes. Again, that is scripted but the exasperation is real. It almost makes Kise laugh.

“Do you have to sound so excited about it? We do this at every show, Kise.”

Kise stops halfway through the stage, right in the middle, and looks up at Aomine. He knows the screen behind him is magnifying his puppydog eyes and childish pout.

“Aominecchi doesn’t want to sing with me?" He asks sadly, drawing sympathy from his fans and encouraging him even more. "Are you tired of singing with me, Aominecchi?”

“Oi.” Aomine protests over the cooing and squealing of fans and he shakes his head. “Stop saying stuff like that. It’s upsetting them, see?”

Kise only tips his chin up and looks away. “No. You have to come over here and make me.”

A pause and then Aomine sighs audibly into the mic.

“Fine, princess.”

The crowd goes wild as Aomine makes his way down the stairs and Kise tries to keep a smile from creeping back into his face.

The whole thing is scripted and Aomine always rolls his eyes at the blatant fanservice but Kise doesn’t mind any of it at all. It’s all part of the show and Kise so does enjoy doing concerts.


	6. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, we've got Touou!Kise.

It has become a part of Aomine’s routine to walk with Kise back to their dorm room after practice. It just makes sense; they’re going the same direction as they share a room and Kise hates admitting it but he needs the support sometimes.

Kise’s leg is recovering but Kise has never been known for his patience. He doesn’t say anything, tries to distract everyone with his bright, easy smile, but Aomine knows him and he knows Kise is getting frustrated. Kise doesn’t need to say anything. The way he watches the court from the sidelines tells everything that he could have said and Aomine finds himself wishing that he could do so much more than just look after him.

But Kise hates being coddled so Aomine shuts up and tries not to hover too much. Aomine can’t say it’s not painful to just look at Kise sometimes because he can’t help thinking that Kise’s going through this now because of him. Had he gotten his head out of his ass earlier, this probably would have been avoided. He and Satsuki have had a talk about this before. Satsuki says no one blames him, most of all not Kise, but Aomine still feels like an asshole because he knows he could have done something to prevent all this–Kise’s injury, Touou losing–from happening.

It’s guilt, and also a lot of concern as Satsuki insists, that makes him walk with Kise back to their dorms every evening. Usually, Kise chatters, talking about everything under the sun and practically bursting sunlight, and Aomine minds it less than he usually complains about. But sometimes, Kise’s quiet and his silence strives to conceal pain and frustration but Aomine senses it anyway. During those evenings, Aomine actually breaks from routine and he offers to do more than walk with Kise back to their room.

The first time he offers to carry him, Kise laughs until he realizes he’s serious and then he starts sputtering in protest. Nobody can stop Aomine when he’s determined, however, and Kise has no choice but to climb over his back.

“You are not allowed to complain about how heavy I am.” Kise tells him sternly after he’s made himself as comfortable as he could be over Aomine’s back. “Or to drop me.”

“I said I’d carry you.” Aomine answers like that is enough and bears his burden with no complaint. He brought it on himself anyway. He never even says anything during those evenings when the pain and frustration is so great, Kise has to bite at his lip to keep himself from letting out a sob.

“…I’m sorry, Aominecchi.”

“What the heck are you sorry for?”

“Just… Everything.”

Aomine hates hearing Kise sounding so defeated and miserable.

“Stop worrying, okay? Just get better.”

He can feel wetness by the back of his neck. It makes him adjust his hold on Kise carefully, holding him more securely.

“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Don’t you dare give up.”

_I’m with you._

_Always.  
_


	7. "Should I leave you two alone?" (NijiHimu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for another meme and the prompt was "any ship you want!! zombie apocalypse!!! friends to lovers!!". The zombie apocalypse setting just seemed so NijiHimu to me and so this happened.

Tatsuya looked like he would cry when they found a car that wasn’t in bits and pieces or rusted beyond salvaging. Well, Shuuzo was also pretty happy to see it. It would help a lot if they could get it running for as long as it could. It was transportation and shelter both so yeah, a car was good.

“It’s a _car_ , Shuu.” Tatsuya said with feeling and Shuuzo couldn’t help that smile that quirked one side of his lips. God, he couldn’t remember the last time he smiled.

“Can’t you just give it the moment it deserves?”

Shuuzo looked over his shoulder after inspecting the backseat of the car. Tatsuya was running his hands over the dirty hood with an air of reverence.

“I dunno,” Shuuzo quipped, watching Tatsuya’s pretty hands get dusty, “I think you’re doing a good enough job at it. Should I leave you two alone?”

“Don’t listen to him, baby.” Tatsuya was talking to the car, still touching it, _her_ , with reverence fit for a saint. Or a lover. “Shuu’s just jealous. I love you. You’re beautiful.”

Shuuzo just shook his head at Tatsuya’s antics before moving to turn back to the house they found along with the car. Just like each and every house they have come across, it was abandoned but not necessarily empty. Maybe they could be lucky and find themselves something useful–-some food, clean water, maybe somewhere to stay for a bit. They still have some time before sundown so it was best to move quickly and see what they had here.

“You check out your new girlfriend and I’ll check the house. You got your gun?” Shuuzo asked though he probably didn’t need to.

Tatsuya granted him a bit of a smirk in the middle of petting his new baby. “I’m armed and ready. You know that.”

Shuuzo nodded. “Just making sure.”

“I love you, Shuu,” Tatsuya called out to him as he turned.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get yourself into trouble.” Shuuzo answered gruffly, climbing up the stairs leading to the house. “It’ll be dark soon and you know we gotta get ready.”

“Got it.”

Shuuzo headed into the house and started his search for anything that they could use. It took focus but in the course of running for his life with Tatsuya, it had become second nature to pick out where the other was and make sure he was still breathing right.

(Shuuzo feared the day when it would all go to shit and he may have to shoot Tatsuya to save himself. He hated thinking such things but in the world they now lived in, it was a great possibility and he had to be ready even if the thought made him sick to his stomach.)


End file.
